The present invention relates to a sound insulating container. More specifically, the present invention relates to a sound insulating container for an electrical appliance.
It is well known that many public restaurants, cocktail lounges, and the like, are required to have well-controlled atmospheres. This includes well-controlled sound levels. Often, when preparing cocktails that must be mixed in an electric blender, a bartender will suddenly interrupt the quiet or controlled sound level of the restaurant or lounge. A similar situation can arise in any controlled environment where an electrical appliance must frequently be used which produces an undesirable sound during operation.
There have been devices designed to muffle the sound produced by an electrical apparatus. Specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 1,443,688 to Hurd discloses a sound deadening box comprising a body constructed of sound muffling material and a door to enclose the box. The electrical apparatus placed within the box must be self-powered.
Other prior art sound insulating devices include that described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,491,453 to Knobel. The Knobel patent discloses a container for enclosing the escapement mechanism of a clock; the container is constructed of sound insulating material.